


Сны и отражения

by Savannah, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [47]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Movie Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Тома есть только одна правда: здесь нет ничего красивого, нет ничего, за что хотелось бы держаться, но теперь здесь есть Клэй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны и отражения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).
  * A translation of [the mirror is stealing the light to reveal us both tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266798) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



> Повествование относится к периоду после событий, отраженных в «Пятнице 13-го», но до событий «Моего кровавого Валентина».  
> У истории есть продолжение под названием "Попутчик-призрак"

  
_Ищешь надежду во взглядах чужих?_  
Хуже спасения сложно просить.  
Обуться-одеться, себя прокормить?  
Лучше защиты не может и быть.

**— Cat Power, «Great Expectations»**  


  
Здесь все просто. Здесь все просто — совсем не как дома. Здесь больничная одежда (потому что отец никогда не навещает, а Том не может вспомнить, знает ли кто-то еще, где он находится); здесь санитары и медсестры, а порой даже врачи, и на всех белая или голубая форма, от которой лишь сильнее клонит в сон. А еще здесь таблетки, много-много таблеток. Они уносят прочь годы, помогают превратить шесть недель в двенадцать месяцев, а те, в свою очередь, в четыре года, но справиться с кошмарами им не под силу.  
  
Таблетки не отгоняют сны о человеке в маске, о маске на лице Тома, о крови на руках и том чувстве, которое просыпается внутри, когда тела открываются ему навстречу. Том знает, что должен поделиться снами с докторами, но также он знает, что нельзя прикрываться очередным ПТСР. Разве посттравматическое расстройство вынуждает просыпаться с тяжелыми мыслями о друзьях в лужах собственной крови?  
  
Поэтому он ничего не усложняет и просто остается здесь, позволяя годам сменять друг друга. День за днем, год за годом одно и то же — слюна на подбородке, вопросы психиатра и острием кирки засевшее в ватной голове «отсюда нет выхода».  
  
Ничего не меняется, пока не появляется новый пациент.  
  
Клэй поступает в клинику через две недели после того, как все в «Хрустальном озере» идет прахом. Он бежит через всю страну, но все равно не может выбросить из головы картину своей мертвой сестры, мертвых почти друзей, мертвых всех вокруг. Это не первое подобное место в его биографии: в семнадцать уже довелось зализывать нанесенные жизнью раны, но в этот раз дело намного серьезнее, и простым отдыхом явно не отделаться. Клэй никак не может сдержать улыбку, пока заполняет документы. А после протягивает наличку, которой должно хватить, чтобы задержаться здесь сколько потребуется. Деньги ему остались в наследство от матери (деньги, которые стоило поделить между ним и его мертвой сестрой). К тому же в трех штатах отсюда он продал свой байк какому-то мужику с тремя золотыми зубами и отпечатавшимся на физиономии кризисом среднего возраста, который Клэй надеется никогда не испытать на собственной шкуре. Он следует за двумя разговорчивыми медсестрами на три лестничных пролета вверх и, привалившись к стене, вбирает в себя окружающую атмосферу, пока те спорят, куда его поселить. Уже все равно: лишь бы заперли за ним дверь да дали пару таблеток поубойней.  
  
Том — самый молодой пациент в отделении. Все они, суицидники и наркоманы, неотвратимо возвращающиеся обратно сразу после выписки, оказываются в пятом отделении. Здесь так тихо.  
  
Каждый в своем мирке, где есть лишь транки, койка, жрачка и болезнь, и все они старые и безнадежные с самого первого дня нахождения здесь. Том сам по себе. Пока не появляется новенький.  
  
Его приводят во вторник, день игр. Том привычно тасует колоду из сорока девяти карт в зоне отдыха и не сразу его замечает. По всем правилам с новенького сняли ремень, и теперь джинсы висят опасно низко на худых бедрах, а футболка задирается вверх. Он облокачивается на стену, вытягивает вперед свои бесконечные ноги, а медсестры все спорят, куда же его определить. Одиночек нет, Том урвал последнюю после трех лет пребывания здесь, после того, как все его соседи либо выкарабкались, либо сыграли в ящик, а сам он приобрел некое извращенное подобие авторитета. Парень изучает свои грязные кроссовки, волосы прикрывают глаза, но когда он наконец поднимает голову, то ловит взгляд Тома.  
  
Клэй здесь, чтобы отдохнуть, чтобы, черт возьми, _сбежать_. Казалось бы, чего проще — остаться на одном этаже с «овощами», ни одного буйного в радиусе досягаемости, как в прошлый раз. Ему станет легче, и ничего больше не будет сложно. Свою ошибку он осознает только тогда, когда решает осмотреться, устав от болтовни сестер. На другой стороне коридора парень на пару лет старше него, но младше всех остальных, смотрит прямо в глаза и сдает карты своему слабоумному приятелю.  
  
Медсестры тоже замечают Тома, и одна из них — Рита — подходит к нему. Она низкая и худая, с горбатым, похожим на клюв носом и туго завязанными в пучок волосами, отчего глаза немного косят. Рита оказалась здесь задолго до Тома, и он думает, скорей бы уже она ушла на покой. Впрочем, двадцатилетняя сменщица, так и норовящая ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, и в подметки ей не годится. Когда Рита подходит к нему, Том улыбается в надежде, что если признает ее присутствие, она не почувствует необходимости прикасаться своими красными ссохшимися пальцами к его плечу. Не выходит.  
  
— Том, дорогой, — начинает она, голос скачет с высоких на низкие ноты, как у попугая. — У нас тут с новеньким небольшая загвоздка. Оуэнса планировали выписать на этой неделе, но после его маленького срыва…  
  
«Маленький срыв», вспоминает Том, это когда очухиваешься от транков и нападаешь на всеобщего любимчика — санитара Джастина.  
  
— Так вот, — вздыхает Рита. — Одиночной палаты для него нет, и мы подумали, что раз вы почти одного возраста...  
  
Том даже не слушает. Рита крепко держит за плечо, но его взгляд прикован к новенькому, к тому, как тот украдкой смотрит то на свою обувь, то снова на Тома, словно вокруг нет никого и ничего остального, нет старых хрычей у карточного стола и «Мэтлока» по ящику. Каждый раз, когда эти глаза смотрят на него, у Тома перехватывает дыхание, а сердце заходится, как в ту ночь в шахте.  
  
— У меня полно места, — соглашается он с Ритой и чувствует, как губы расплываются в неуверенной улыбке, которую новенький зеркалит, закусив нижнюю губу.  
  


***

  
  
Почти весь первый день пролетает за заполнением бумаг и разговорами с врачами, решившими устроить блиц-опрос на тему предыдущих медикаментозных назначений. Совсем как в прошлый раз, с одним лишь отличием — теперь у Клэя на руках билет в оба конца.  
  
Сразу после того, как Том дает добро на совместное проживание, Клэй сбегает с медсестрами, давая возможность закончить партию в покер. Соперники в большинстве своем могут похвастаться лишь отсутствием зубов, но Том все равно проигрывает, потому что никогда не помнит, какие карты вышли из игры, и каждый раз выбирает неверные пары. Он отправляется в свою палату (их палату) и ждет.  
  
Том засыпает. В этом нет ничего необычного, учитывая, какой дрянью пичкают организм. И во снах он чувствует, как обувается в те самые ботинки, узнает свою руку, держащую кирку. Том резко выныривает из сна, сердце заполошно бьется в груди, мысли беспорядочно роятся в голове, а потом вспоминает, где находится (будто когда-то находился где-то еще).  
  
— Плохой сон? — участливо спрашивает обеспокоенный голос. Когда глаза привыкают к свету, Том находит лицо, которому принадлежит этот голос. Вблизи видно родинку на подбородке и по одной на каждой щеке, их можно соединить в две идеальные диагональные линии. Видно щетину и шею, которая, кажется, тянется целую вечность.  
  
— И не один, — хрипит Том, садясь на кровати. — Так что, надеюсь, ты крепко спишь.  
  
— Больше нет, — отвечает Клэй. Откровенно говоря, он не спал уже две недели. Джейсон мертв, они все мертвы, но он не может даже держать глаза закрытыми достаточно долго, чтобы приснился кошмар. Он поднимает сумку с пола и роется в ней. Со своего места Том видит пару сменного белья, бумажник и несколько проспектов, которые Клэй спешно выбрасывает в мусорное ведро у кровати. Без объяснений.  
  
— Охренеть, — комментирует Том, игнорируя все, кроме больших рук Клэя. — Чувак, да ты взял с собой даже меньше моего.  
  
— Ну да, — пожимает плечами тот и вспоминает свои семнадцать, когда заявился в подобное заведение со всем, что только смог унести, вспоминает своего соседа — подсевшего на «спиды» наркомана с татуированными руками и мордой мопса — дразнившего, что тот спутал психушку с гостиницей.  
  
— Многим не до сборов в той спешке, что сюда попадают, — он убирает волосы с глаз, и в лучах умирающего солнца Тому кажется, что глаза у него ореховые, а вовсе не карие.  
  
Он кивает и сдвигается, чтобы вытянуть ноги:  
  
— Только возвращаться не спешат. Я, кстати, Том, — встает и протягивает ладонь.  
  
— Знаю, — Клэй отвечает на рукопожатие. Медсестра, Рита, рассказала о нем: «Вот уже четыре года здесь. Хороший парень. Не представляю, что он задержится здесь надолго».  
  
Они отпускают друг друга, но Том ступает ближе. Он не разговаривал со своими сверстниками уже много лет: белая ворона здесь, двадцать четыре года и больной на всю голову. Интересно, что не так с этим парнем.  
  
— Слушай, — говорит Клэй, задвигая свою сумку под кровать. — Спасибо, что поделился палатой. Знаю, в таком месте лучше держаться особняком, но…  
  
Клэй помнит, как в прошлый раз сосед по палате выпотрошил все его пожитки, как его заменили другим, который прошелся по всем книгам Клэя и выделил все слова, оканчивающиеся на букву «с». Вряд ли здесь ждет нечто подобное, не с «овощами» и не с «хорошим парнем» Томом, но прежде чем мамочка вышвырнула его из дома в одно из таких заведений, она воспитала Клэя вежливым мальчиком.  
  
— Проехали, — Том улыбается, снова, словно кто-то удвоил привычную дозировку галоперидола, только ощущения намного реальнее. — Мало кому по душе соседство с пускающим слюни стариканом. С таким однажды проснешься и не поймешь, спит он или помер.  
  
Клэй расплывается в широкой улыбке во все тридцать два зуба и чешет щетину. Только вот улыбка не достигает глаз, но Том привык, он лишь думает, сколько вреда могут причинить эти зубы, и пульс ускоряется.  
  
Том поджимает губы. Клэй ловит себя на том, что пялится на эти губы идеальной формы. Еще при встрече он заметил острые скулы и розовый совершенный рот, но от него ускользнуло, насколько охуенно красивы у Тома глаза, пока тот не поднял взгляд. Солнечные лучи ударили прямо в лицо, заставив глаза засиять как нечто такое, что Клэй в жизни не видел.  
  
— Пойдем, — воодушевляется Том. — Посвящу тебя в тонкости психиатрической кухни.  
  
Клэй не видит никакого смысла спорить и послушно идет за ним.  
  


***

  
  
После обеда они принимают положенные лекарства, а затем находят местечко на одном из диванов, чтобы посмотреть телевизор. Клэй замечает, что в прошлом месте ящик был лучше, но галоперидол вставляет, как впервые. На лице у него широкая глупая улыбка, и впервые Том улыбается вместе с ним. Оба не здесь — место держит тела, но не мысли. Именно поэтому каждую ночь Том ходит по шахте, словно призрак. Именно поэтому Клэй ловит образ сестры, всего на секунду, перед тем как закрыть глаза. Они больше не говорят, но нога Клэя прижата к его ноге, а локоть пару раз пихает в ребра, когда тот тянется, чтобы убрать лохматые каштановые волосы с лица. Оба раза он извиняется. Том только прижимается ближе.  
  


***

  
  
Из-за новичка ночных обходов становится больше. Том все равно спит, хотя с тем, как кошмары выматывают, это с трудом можно назвать сном. Человек в маске с руками по локоть в крови его друзей гонится за ним, а он все бежит: в легких пыль, с пальцев стекает кровь, и ни малейшего проблеска света. Все фонари разбиты. Он слышит шаги и чувствует прикосновение к плечу...  
  
— Эй, приятель, просыпайся. Все хорошо.  
  
Он выворачивается, спеленатые простыней ноги не дают сбежать, но в поле зрения попадает освещающая их темную палату луна…  
  
И чувствует, как ладонь Клэя гладит плечо, слышит голос:  
  
— Успокойся. Я с тобой.  
  
Клэй проснулся около часа назад: галоперидол вырубает быстро, но так же быстро и отпускает. И половину этого времени Том стонал и загнанно дышал, а когда начал кричать, Клэй не выдержал и встал.  
  
Том мгновенно верит Клэю, без малейшей на то причины. Когда тот опускает на него взгляд, у него дрожит подбородок, а нижняя губа снова прикушена. И глаза совсем другие, такие, словно ему действительно здесь самое место. Том сомневается, что дело тут в «колесах».  
  
После того как он выпутывается из жестких, светло-голубых простыней, Том садится на кровати.  
  
— Старик, я предупреждал, — замечает он.  
  
— Похоже на то, — отвечает Клэй. Он смотрит на Тома, следит, как грудь того вздымается и опускается, дыхание выравнивается. Лунного света хватает, чтобы увидеть все веснушки, расширившиеся зрачки, щетину на подбородке и бьющийся на шее пульс. Он позволяет руке соскользнуть с Тома, но все равно стоит рядом, касаясь ногами края кровати.  
  
— Так что… Что тебе снилось?  
  
Том пожимает плечами и неловко откашливается. В голове, словно пыль, вертится миллион ответов, но он глотает каждый и говорит:  
  
— Не уверен, что ты правда…  
  
— Так хреново?  
  
Том поднимает глаза, яркие, зеленые и такие беззащитные, что Клэй почти отступает назад. Он забывает, где находится, когда смотрит на Тома, но вместе с тем именно Том делает нахождение здесь слишком реальным. Он убеждает себя, что всему виной какой-нибудь пустяк, но такие кошмары не снятся из-за пустяков. В свете луны Том кажется бледнее, и Клэй думает, что если нужно (если он захочет), можно сесть и пересчитать каждую веснушку.  
  
С момента своего пробуждения он не спускает с него глаз (хотелось бы списать все на то, что сон рядом с кем-то заставляет нервничать, но дело не в этом), поэтому, когда Том наконец отвечает, Клэй замечает, как у того едва заметно дрожит подбородок.  
  
— Я кое-что видел, — доверительно сообщает он, не упоминая, что до сих пор _видит_ , как каждую ночь его находит человек в маске. Как иногда, когда это происходит, он даже не спит.  
  
— Ты кое-что видел, — Клэй снова кладет ладонь на плечо Тома, не уверенный, для того ли, чтобы удержать, или чтобы удержаться самому. — Послушай, если тебе нужно поговорить, я…  
  
— Нет, — резко сипит в ответ Том, но не из-за крика, притянувшего сюда Клэя. Он отчаянно трясет головой. Монстр внутри, можно открыть рот и выпустить, но он не позволит этому случиться. Если _его_ выпустить, _он_ навсегда останется там. Здесь (или где-нибудь еще) _его_ не убить, но можно попытаться. Можно притвориться.  
  
— Хорошо, — Клэй поднимает руки в знак капитуляции. — Хорошо.  
  
Он наблюдает за Томом, наблюдает, как тот часто-часто сглатывает, как яркие зеленые глаза смотрят в ответ, и не понимает, что именно делает. Он не выспался и закинулся галоперидолом, а теперь пялится на сумасшедшего, который так красив и потерян, что даже не знает, что с собой делать. Он сам сумасшедший, вот уже двенадцать часов как, но слова соскальзывают с губ прежде, чем выдается шанс рассказать их специально обученным людям.  
  
— Я тоже кое-что видел...  
  
Когда Том поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Клэя, он выглядит моложе, любопытнее и вместе с тем — голоднее. Клэй знает, что не должен, что чрезмерное дружелюбие не доведет до добра (доведет до того, чтобы видеть, как хорошие девочки умирают, до того, чтобы оказаться здесь), но словно завороженный садится на кровать и продолжает.  
  
— Я видел кое-что ужасное, — шепчет он. Том отлично слышит, но все равно придвигается ближе. — Я видел… Видел, как людей убивают. Расчленяют. Просто… разрубают на куски, понимаешь?  
  
Том настолько _понимает_ , что бросает в дрожь. Он не может удержаться и накрывает ладонь Клэя своей, показывая тем самым, — «продолжай».  
  
Слова льются рекой: он говорит и никак не может остановиться. Совсем как раньше. Задолго до того, как все это произошло, как умерла мать, как вернулся домой.  
  
— Там было так много крови, — вспоминает он невыносимую _вонь_ , наполняющую ноздри, и, несмотря на охватившую панику, продолжает: — Столько ужасного, ты даже не можешь… И я оказался единственным, кто…  
  
Клэй сглатывает, огромные, устремленные на него глаза разом заставляют захлопнуть рот: что-то подсказывает — не нужно продолжать. Они так близко, что он чувствует на себе дыхание Тома.  
  
— Мне жаль, — говорит Том, хоть и не сожалеет. Он думает о крови, о побеге Клэя, о его приходе сюда, и сердце ухает вниз. Мысли путаются в голове. Член тяжелеет в тонких больничных штанах.  
  
— Угу, — Клэй накрывает своей ладонью руку Тома. Желание в его глазах не такое, которое испытывает Том, не по той же _причине_. Неважно. Том берет что может.  
  
— Слушай, — шепчет он, несмотря на то что биение собственного сердца оглушает. — Мне жаль, что не даю тебе спать.  
  
Ему не жаль. Ни капли.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — успокаивает Клэй, и за его словами кроется так много всего. К Тому тянет как магнитом: его рот, его глаза — с ума сводит все. Он притирается ближе, не оставляя между ними свободного пространства, Клэй расстегивает крохотные пуговки на пижамной рубашке и шепчет в губы: «Я все равно почти не сплю», — прежде чем поцеловать.  
  
На мгновение мир вокруг исчезает. Клэй перестает думать о своей мертвой сестре и том, что видел, и концентрируется на том, как во время поцелуя двигается рот Тома, скромно, но жадно, неуверенно, но обстоятельно. Том неловко выпутывается из своей дурацкой больничной пижамы и наконец сбрасывает с себя Клэя. Тот наполовину возбужден еще до того, как Том садится перед ним на колени, до того, как даже чувствует дыхание на своем члене.  
  
— Блядь, — выдыхает Клэй, изо всех сил стараясь быть тише. Последний обход закончился двадцать минут назад, до следующего не так уж много времени, но когда Том обхватывает его ртом, все мысли о медсестрах исчезают вместе с мертвой сестрой. За ним больше не гонится монстр, есть только губы Тома, его язык и теплые пальцы, хватающие, сжимающие и дарящие то, чего у Клэя не было слишком давно. Если вообще было.  
  
До этого полудня он и не подозревал, что хотел этого, хотел хоть _чего-то подобного_. Даже суток не прошло, всего несколько часов, но он помнит такие места — здесь время бежит иначе, и старые правила теряют свою силу. Здесь ничто не имеет значения, кроме того, что кончает он, зарывшись пальцами в мягкий ежик волос и глядя Тому в глаза, с его ртом на своем члене и больничной пижамой вокруг колен.  
  
После следующего обхода Том кончает с большой ладонью Клэя, обернутой вокруг члена, с его языком, трахающим рот, пока тот не взбирается сверху и не вытягивает из Тома все: все до единого кошмары, сомнения и страх сойти с ума. Он знает, что безумен, потому что когда Клэй возвращается на свою койку, чтобы переждать следующий обход, и погружается в дрему, меньше всего на свете Тому хочется, чтобы кошмары прекратились. Он их жаждет, жаждет крови на руках и снов о разрушении всех и вся, потому что эти сны означают — Клэй спасет. Не его вина, что все теперь так запуталось, и Клэй означает кошмары, а кошмары — Клэй.  
  
И не его вина, что каждую ночь, когда просыпается и Клэй возвышается над ним, Том просит рассказать больше о Джейсоне, мертвых студентах и том, как их не стало. Если Клэй решает поделиться историями о загнанных, как дикие звери, и выпотрошенных, как тряпичные куклы, студентах, пока берет Тома на жестких простынях на слишком маленькой односпальной кровати, которая скрипит при каждом толчке, Том не виноват, что ему так нравится.  
  
Это ложь, но она ничего не меняет. Для Тома есть только одна правда: здесь нет ничего красивого, нет ничего, за что хотелось бы держаться, но теперь здесь есть Клэй.  
  


***

  
Здесь время течет иначе, уплывает, как те «колеса», которыми он позволяет пичкать себя, но Том измеряет ночи собранными у Клэя историями. А вот Клэй совсем не следит за временем. С помощью Тома он быстро изучает это место, но разобраться в самом Томе не так-то просто.  
  
Он знает, что больше всего ему нравится, когда Клэй отсасывает, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза, а еще сжимать в кулаках его волосы. Том впивается ногтями в кожу Клэя, будто не может сдержаться, Клэй уверен, что Том совсем не умеет сдерживаться, и если прислушаться, можно услышать слетающую с его губ грязь, которая наверняка должна бы остановить или заставить двигаться быстрее. Но когда они целуются, когда он впервые касается губ, прикосновение все такое же скромное и ласковое, как в самый первый раз. Как в эпицентре урагана, где всегда так обманчиво спокойно.  
  
Он по-прежнему не знает, что будит Тома каждую ночь, но это едва ли важно. Все так запутано. Трахаться с пациентом психушки — угораздило же так вляпаться. Но когда его голова между ног Тома, а язык вылизывает внутреннюю поверхность бедер, все остальное не имеет значения. Время наедине с Томом вытягивает из него абсолютно все: все то, что не смогли успокоить пилюли, и какое-то время кажется, что больше ничего и не нужно.  
  
И если порой Том смотрит на него слишком долго, с тем самым выражением на лице, которое Клэй видел только в фильмах, он не обращает на это внимания. Этот мир ненастоящий. Все в порядке. И если порой во взгляде Тома плещется слишком много отчаяния, когда Клэй приходит, ложится рядом и нашептывает в ухо истории о Джейсоне в надежде, что это излечит их обоих посредством какого-то извращенного катарсиса, тогда Клэй просто напоминает себе, что ничего из того, что они делают, не реально. И если порой Том держит слишком крепко, когда Клэй трахает, и оставляет на коже рук лунки-отметины, он списывает это на страсть.  
  
Это неправда, но здесь должно было стать лучше. В его планы не входило подсесть на то, как двигается распростертый под ним Том: не как какой-то психопат, а как самый лучший любовник из всех, как порой улыбается ему в комнате отдыха, и солнце освещает веснушки и смеющиеся глаза, стирая все, что олицетворяет собой это место.  
  
Правда в том, что его имя слетает с губ Тома подобием молитвы, словно после всего, что он видел (они видели), может быть какой-то бог. А еще в том, что на бессонницу ему плевать все больше и больше.  
  


***

  
Каждый новый день для Тома перестает быть таким же. Все больше не просто, но это не так уж и плохо. Сны становятся хуже. Или лучше. В них человек в маске — он сам, охотящийся на кого-то, чьего лица не видит, призрак в погоне за призраком, но все уходит на задний план рядом с руками Клэя на коже, с его членом, который берет жестко и быстро. Доктора пичкают таблетками, словно это вынудит заговорить, но единственное, что он чувствует, — жесткие простыни, теплые ладони, крепкий член, острые зубы и нежные губы.  
  
Это все, чего он хочет, все, о чем может думать. Это место удерживает монстра внутри него, внутри всех них, но Клэй вытягивает его на поверхность. Том не совсем спятил, чтобы считать, будто удастся вытянуть монстра полностью, но Клэй его кормит. Делает счастливым.  
  
Клэй оставляет следы от зубов на шее, и весь день Том держит там ладонь, не для того, чтобы скрыть, но чтобы убедиться в их реальности. Все та же тень улыбки играет на губах даже тогда, когда Клэй исчезает за порогом кабинета психиатра на два часа (целую вечность). Медсестры хлопают Тома по плечу и замечают, что лекарства творят чудеса. Он возвращается в палату (их палату), дрочит на простыни и вырубается. Во сне Клэй стоит перед ним на коленях, а сам он держит в руке нож. Том вспоминает, как дышать, только тогда, когда Клэй возвращается. А с ним возвращается и счастливая улыбка, когда тот обхватывает за плечо и ведет в кафетерий, чтобы перекусить.  
  
— На голодный желудок не поправишься, — дразнит Клэй. Том слишком долго смеется. Он касается отметин на шее и спрашивает себя, убивал ли кто-нибудь лишь для того, чтобы сохранить нечто подобное.  
  


***

  
Клэю становится лучше. Тому — нет. В конце концов, все невыносимо просто.  
  
Здесь есть Том, а еще здесь есть лекарства. Доктора. За пределами их палаты, где Клэй втрахивает Тома в койку, а тот посасывает нижнюю губу Клэя, пока та полностью не онемеет, есть целый мир с докторами и медсестрами, которые пытаются помочь.  
  
Они не виноваты, что смогли помочь только одному из них.  
  
Поначалу Клэй скрывает. И получается — он все так же страдает от бессонницы и все так же _хочет_. Но это не так просто — не может быть, чтобы Том не заметил, как на него смотрят медсестры, которые знают: через месяц его выпишут.  
  
Это видно невооруженным взглядом, и через какое-то время Том тоже понимает.  
  
Ему все еще снятся кошмары, но теперь совсем другие. В них кирка у него в окровавленных ладонях, но это не кровь незнакомцев и даже не кровь его друзей.  
  
Это кровь Клэя. Он изгибается под ним, отчаянно борясь за жизнь: с брови стекает пот, а на футболке кровь — его кровь, кровь Тома, _чья-то_ кровь, и огонь в глазах вспыхивает, словно он вот-вот кончит.  
  
Никто из них не одерживает победу, и это по-прежнему всего лишь кошмары. Потому что даже когда Том просыпается с таким стояком, что едва видит перед собой Клэя, настоящего Клэя, не Клэя из снов, тот все равно оставит. Бросит его здесь, наедине с кошмарами/мечтами/фантазиями. Том даже не думает, что это несправедливо. Да, он здесь дольше, но он подарил бы Клэю свободу, бросил бы к его ногам целый мир, но все это неважно. Он лишь думает о боли в груди, о голоде, который утоляет Клэй, о том, как он рычит имя Тома в ухо, и как все это скоро исчезнет.  
  
Клэй не надеется, что Том за него порадуется. Здесь так не принято. Их отношения не развиваются как в романтических фильмах. Черт, да это даже трагической историей любви не назовешь. Всего лишь нечто, что произошло в этом крохотном мирке за пределами настоящего мира. Они справятся.  
  
Только вот это не останавливает Тома от убийства Клэя в своих снах.  
  
Он даже не знает, к лучшему ли это, но когда он убивает Клэя, сны тянутся дольше. Сны о шахте, всех его друзьях, совершенно незнакомых людях или тех, чью смерть видел Клэй, — все они уходят быстро. Крик, кровь и Том, наступающий на них, словно они просто набитые потрохами куклы.  
  
Когда он убивает Клэя, все совсем иначе.  
  
С каждым днем Клэю становится лучше. Иногда он даже спит по ночам. Том просыпается от кошмаров и забирается к нему в кровать, и Клэй устало улыбается, пока тот убивает его все более и более изощренно в своих снах. В то время как Том проворачивает в его спине рукояти ножей и смотрит, как кровь катится по позвоночнику, Клэй ласково целует и неспешно втискивается. Теперь, когда есть время между ночными обходами, можно позволить себе эту невыносимую нежность.  
  
Тому повышают дозировку препаратов, и он с энтузиазмом глотает таблетки, словно тем самым действительно сможет выгнать из своей головы плохих людей. Словно сможет изъять оттуда себя.  
  
Но таблеток, впрочем, как и этого места, недостаточно, чтобы вылечить. Они могут только подавить: монстр снова спрячется, но не уйдет.  
  
А Клэй все равно уходит.  
  
За две недели до выписки он наконец рассказывает, что выходит, что полтора года в четырех стенах подготовили его к возвращению в реальный мир. Клэй понятия не имеет, что это значит, но знает, что среди «овощей» ему не место. В нем по-прежнему таится нечто, смутная тень прошлого, что навсегда останется внутри, но прятаться больше нельзя. Пора.  
  
Поэтому за две недели до выписки вместо того, чтобы поделиться последними историями о Джейсоне — он давно уже позабыл все детали и не помнит, что было на самом деле, а что выдумал сам, и, возможно, именно поэтому он так быстро пошел на поправку, — он говорит о том, что выходит. Том не спрашивает, куда он пойдет и что будет делать. Наверное, для тех, кто остается, это не так уж и важно.  
  
Он все так же трахает Тома, пока тот не затыкает ладонью свой совершенный рот, чтобы быть тише. Все так же стоит слишком близко в кафетерии, комнате отдыха и там, где они рисуют, но перестает оставлять отметины от пальцев на бедрах Тома. Он выходит.  
  


***

  
  
Клэй не целует на прощание, не говорит «увидимся» или «удачи». В последний раз Том опускается на колени, и это самое близкое к прощанию, что они могут себе позволить. Их расставание не назовешь избитым, как в реальном мире, но Том не может назвать его простым. Клэй зарывается ладонью в волосы на загривке Тома, и тот почти умоляет остаться.  
  
Уходит Клэй так же, как пришел, с рюкзаком за спиной и парой баксов за душой. И если его взгляд все такой же загнанный, если что-то не совсем в норме, Том едва замечает. Он слишком занят рассматриванием одинокой палаты с пустой койкой рядом. В окно видно, как Клэй садится в такси. Том перебирает в голове все те способы, которые заставили бы того остаться, и думает, что нужно было держать за горло.  
  
Клэй уезжает, но ничто не возвращается на круги своя. Все совсем не так, как было до него. Таблетки не действуют лучше, но Тому перестают сниться кошмары. Облегчения нет и исцеления, которое привело бы в норму, тоже нет. Он просто перестает спать. Совсем. И твердо решает выйти отсюда.  
  
Это так просто. В один мартовский вторник, через месяц после выписки Клэя, Том отправляется на комиссию и впервые за почти шесть лет говорит. Рассказывает им, что видел. И это не помогает — он все еще знает, что найдет в своих снах, если бы спал, — но это запускает механизм — он скоро выйдет. Всего-то и нужно, что пару слов, и все хвалят его за откровенность. Хвалят себя и лекарства, и после шести лет пребывания здесь он наконец выходит.  
  
Тома выпускают в понедельник. Высоко в небе светит солнце, отражаясь в окнах кабины такси. Прохладный свежий воздух наполняет легкие, и на секунду Тому кажется, что он наполовину здоров, словно не все еще потеряно. В такси он вырубается, потому что кошмаров больше нет.  
  
Клэй ушел, а вместе с ним и кошмары. Он открыл рот и выпустил их на волю. Воздух прохладный, а солнце светит в окна такси. Том ловит свое отражение и видит, как из-за спины выглядывает монстр.


End file.
